legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Nealybealy/Well...
I've checked the LU allowed words, and compiled a list of things I don't know about. I put a couple obvious ones that you should all know, and the rest, if you know them, please explain them. NOTE: All of this information is from the LU chat pre-selected words you could use and none of this is unofficial. I have no clue what most of this stuff is, and most seems like it was scrapped. -Areas- Avant East Avant Gardens Avant Grove Avant Park Avant West Big Brick Hill Blandtown Boardwalk Blood Raven Bluff Daikon Rock East Daikon West Daikon Expansion League Station Green Briar Grove Green Brick Grove Honor Gate Landlubber Lodge Little Brick Hill Little Nimbus Nimbus Cluster Nimbus Heights Nimbus Hills Nimbus Rock Nimbus Station Nimbus Summit Nimbus System Nimbus Terrace Planet Cira Planet Eurus Scout’s Crossing -NPC Names- Akahata Ino Aki Edo Akin Back Akio Genji Al Freado Al Gerbra Alameda Amy Zon Anne Chovie Aqua Gillian Astro Jim Aye Patchy Balbo Tubring Barney Barnacles Barny Knuckle Bee Witcomb Bert Blunden Bert Rito Bent Axel Bill Pickle Bill Shido Bill Zrat Billy Beamville Billy Blagdon Billy Ninetyknots Billy Picaroon Billy Thunder Billy Turnip Bitten Twiceshy Blacksmith Blacktron Astronaut Bobby No-Beard Bobbybadge Bolten Lightning Bonny Belay Brain Polish Braiden Hair Brick Mason Brick Mesa Brickmason Bronco Jackson Cammy Lott Captreynolds Captainlasse Car Parker Carl Blanche Caster Snarl Chartreuse Bart Chip Sinsalsa Chris P. Chip Claude Stomper Commanderhobolt Council of Creators Deck Swabee Diablo Phil Diamond Pilfer Drew A. Blanc Duane Pipe Dudlee Dynamite Elton Sponge Enrique Tharshebloze Faux Toegraph Fitz Swell Garry Gomper Gary Gravity Gba-shr Gil Garland Grand Master Builder Grand Master of Imagination Grand Master of Plastic Gravy Jones Guy Gourmet Hamm Steak Harry Leggs Harsh Weatherly Harvey Baneville Hasty Howell Hogg Smelter Hornpipe Harold Hugo Smallkins Hyper Jalopy Iron Savage Jagged Crag Jake Baker Jake Thunder Jerry Haggis Jean Poole Jim Nastic Jim Shorts Jimmy Aye-Aye Jimmy Changa John Squarefoot Johnny Lockwood Journeyman Builder Journeyman of Plastic Karri Rati Kay Cidilla Kerri Beaen Kiyoshi Genji Klaus Shave LaRoche LeQuick Larson Grand Les Ismorr Luigi Squeegie Mack A. Roni Mack Roon Mal Adjusted Mark Thaxter Marlin Spike Maroon Atoll Mary Naze Master Builder Master of Plastic Matt Tress Maynard Hornblat Meldric Steamvalve Miki Shiga Micki Payne Moldy Tubs Mower Snodgrass Nexus Bob Nexus Clyde Nexus Force Nexus Jasper Nexus Johnny Nexus Rick Niel Rivers Nimble Quick Octane Flash Orange Peele Park Robotinists Perry Chute Perry Dox Rift Timewarp Robbie Jibhanger Robin Emblind Rocc "Rocket" Ryder Root Beer Roots Rupert Butterfield Rusty Cutlass Ryuichi Ino Sally Forth Scuttle Meboat Shackles O’Brien Simon Soupspoon Sir Clipsalot Skeet Shortleg Skip Starfield Snappy Padders Squeaky Hipjoint Steve Saturn Sunny Rayburn Swabby Bilgebarrel Taku Takayama Teodor Bilgemoss Toffee Overbite Tom Matoe Tomi Akimoto Tommy Yardarm Tony Hipspocket Torque tyrant Toyo Watanabe Tube Soc Tucker Inne Venture League Mountaineer Waldo Spotfish Walker Plank Walter Melon Yule Lovett -Realy Random Words- Fstopclikzgerald -Items- Pilot's Goggles Pilot's JetPack -Pirate- Pirate Camper Pirate Cook Pirate Detector Pirate Hat Pirate Patroller Pirate Quartermaster Pirate Scarf Pirate Siege Captain Pirate Technician Pirate Vendor Sleepy Pirate -Unknown- Turbo hammer Turbo Hammer Turbo runner Turbo Runner Universe Expansion League Category:Blog posts